Sundavar-Vergandi
by ciabros1
Summary: It's been nearly 100 years, 100 year since the great war, 100 years since Eragon left it all . n\Now he has a chance to return to it all , or does he? Rated to for thing that may happen later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first fanfic I've ever made and I would love to see your feedback . Also I'm having trouble thinking of new people so just PM me back if u think of any that you think of it would help a lot .  
But before I get started I have to say i don't own any of the Inheritance cycle nor do I own any of the characters associated with it. this is just an idea i had . hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter 1: A visitor in the night .

Eragon was deep in his waking dreams , completely exhausted after a long meeting with the Counsel of Elders,when he was awoken by an urgent knocking in his chamber door . Gently sliding out of bed and tiptoeing over to the door he thought to himself, _UGH who i soo important that need to wake me at this_ time. When he reaches the door he opened just a crack to see who was to his surprise he was staring into the eyes' of his half-brother Murtagh."Brother," Eragon exclaimed slightly startled,"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Does anyone else know your early?" ."No," Murtagh sighed "now are you going to let me in? It's really cold out here."

Backing out of the door way to let Murtagh into the room Eragon began thinking to himself ,_Well now I know who needed to wake me but why._As is directly responding to his thoughts Murtagh,who was now sitting on the edge on Eragon's bed , began to speak." The reason I've come early is because ... well...". "Murtagh you need not be worried about telling me something .I am your brother and friend ,you can talk to me." .Taking a deep breath he began to speak again,"The reason I've come early is because I've had a vision , similar to the ones you had during the war. I'm not sure when or where it took place, but there was a large battle. You know a lot of noise,steel versus steel , bright lights,and then darkness. I'm worried Eragon so tomorrow we must consult the eldunari."

Before Eragon could even digest what he had just heard Murtagh stood up and strode out the door .Eragon attempted to call to him but Murtagh simply turned and said "I have told you all I know . Tomorrow our question will be answered . But for now i need to go for I am weary." .Then Murtagh slipped away through the door.

That night Eragon had trouble finding his way back to his waking dreams . His mind was being plagued by question ,but eventually sleep got the best of him.

The following morning Eragon was awoken ,yet again, by the sun apearing over the mountain range ,Wydra Fells , that guarded the eastern side of the island ,Argetlam's Mor'ranr. Hundreds of feet bellow in the valley was the great city of New Doru Araeba. Despite building the thing and discovering the island hundreds of years ago , it still stole his breath. The Rider's city had it all taverns,nurseries , dragon holds ,libraries, apartments,shops, gardens. Most of which built out of marble one because it looked nice, and two because there was a lot of it under the island. One thing all of the massive building had in common was the unique style of Rider's city had the elegant flow of the elves , and the sturdy handy work of the dwarfs. But at the center of it all was the absolutly massive structure where all the important going on of the city happened . It was where the Elder riders met for counsel meetings , that was also where Riders in full met for missions ,and new Riders where trained. But the most important this the building did was protect the eggs that where to be joined with riders.

Taking one last deep breath of the clean mountain air ,Eragon turned only to see a giant sapphire eye staring at him."_Oh_," he exclaimed "_ I hadn't felt you stir Saphira . I was too wrapped up in thought I are you this fine morning_ ?"."_I'm fine Little one . You had best get ready ,because Murtagh and Thorn are to be here soon."_. Finally, as if on cue a mighty roar shook sounded out.

**Alright guys there is my first chapter. I hope you like it please review . before I got though i want to clear up a couple things 1: the title means"Shadeslayer" 2: this all takes place 100 yeas after the inheritance, 3: I realize this is a short chapter but keep in mind I'm still a new writer . So that being said hope you all have a wonderful day :D**


	2. Chapter 2: An un expected guest

**all right hey guys. how u guys been. good. that's nice to hear. back with chapter 2. yeah i knoiw should have updated sooner. dont judge me. ive been busy... any way.**

**before we get started. dont own the inheritance cycle( wish i could.)**

****Chapter 2: An unexpected guest.

Hearing the mighty roar Eragon began to scramble to get making his way into the bathroom, Eragon stood in front of the mirror. Once there he recited a quick spell to shave his face for the spell had taken effect Eragon wiped his face off with a damp cloth, to ensure that he had gotten off all stray with that he took a brief second too look at his face in the mirror. His slightly wavy brown hair fell to about the middle of his that his Brown eyes. The only give away of his true age, for they revealed the wisdom, kindness, and great sadness. Sadness at all those he had lost , all he had done, all the lives he had taken, and everything he had left. His face had grown ever more angular through the years. But that may have been easily over looked , for it was not a drastic change.

Backing away from the sink he jogged a short distance to his closet , were he began to look for an outfit. All the while being nagged by a restless Saphira to hurry up. he finally setteled on a blue tunic and tan leggings. Slipping into the simple outfit he also put on Aren and Brisingr.

_"I'm ready Saphira"_, he shouted mentally.

"_Good then hurry up little one we must depart"_, his partner of heart and mind responded.

With out another word he sprinted at Saphira. Then using his superhuman agility, he jumped up to the dragon's massive shoulder, and in quick succession jumped again and landed gracefully in the saddle._"Let's go!"_, she exclaimed, and then took off out the large window.

Feeling the cool morning air rushing past his face he couldn't help but remember his first terrifying flight. Feeling Through their link that Saphira was thinking about much the same thing. Yet another instance were they influenced each others thoughts.

_"looks like I'm not the only one taking a walk down memory lane today, am I?"_

_" No your not. I know what your thinking about. But in all fairness i had to save your life."_

_ "Yes, I guess your right. It still amazes me how far we have come went from a farmboy and a captured egg, to the only hope of a rebellion, then to the ones who were going to rebuild the once great Dragon Riders all in one year."_

_" Well when you put it that way, it makes it seem like we did a lot." _she replied jokingly.

"_I also lost my fear of heights."_

_ " Oh well your funny. but we must continue this conversation in a little."_

As she finished the statement she began to decend toward the landing pad bellow. Once Saphira had stopped enough Eragon jumped landed Eragon found that there was a large group gathered there. As he arrived at the edge he spoke up"Um, excuse me don't we have classes and such to attend to?". The sound of his voice made half the students there jump . Then they all hurried off with the random " yes Eragon-ebrithal".Once most of the group had cleared out there where only three pairs of riders and dragons left on the landing pad. Eragonand Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn, Tharv and Korda.

Tharv was the first dwarf rider ever . He was tall for a dwarf , standing about 5 foot tall . He had long raven hair and grey eyes. He also had a beard that fell to about the middle of his chest. His face reminded Eragon strongly of his father. Tharv was of the Ingietum clan. Korda was a silver dragon that matched his riders eyes. Korda was rather short for a dragon. That may have been atributed to his being bonded with a dwarf.

When they saw Eragon walk up Tharv turned from his conversation with Murtagh and greeted The Master Rider.

"Hello Eragon-Ebrithal." Tharv said.

"Hello Tharv. But for the last time such formal titles are not needed for such a long time friend and adopted nephew." Eragon replied.

"Yes Ebr... er Eragon. How are you this fine morning?"

" I am ok thanks for asking Tharv, but will you please excuse me me and Murtagh have some matteres to attend to. And also please inform the counsel that I may not attend this afternoon's meeting."

"Yes I will Eragon," then Tharv turned to Murtagh " It was a pleasure to meet you Murtagh-Elda. We will have to talk some other time.", at that Thar turned and mounted Korda. Once his rider was in place the grey dragon took off with a mighty leap.

Before the sound of the mighty take off had left them there came a sound from Thorns flank. Then all of a sudden Angela popped out around him. " MURTAGH" she exclaimed" where are my mushrooms?!"

**well there is chapter 2 . it may be a short chapter i know but i had limited time. to answer a question ye sTharv's father is Orik. well R&R plzz and everyone have a nice day.**


End file.
